Together but Alone
by Emiko Gale
Summary: When Shulk seeks out the charismatic tactician Robin he catches her at her most vulnerable. Shulk/Robin
1. Stars

**Hello everyone! Once again I am late for a Valentine's fanfic. But hey! This is Super Smash Bros again but I apologize for it not being Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer like last year.**

**A bit of trivia though is some of the scenes here were originally going to be part of a Little Mac/Wii Fit Trainer fanfic that I could never get on paper. The reason the main pairing here is Shulk and Robin is because Shulk is my main and Robin is my boyfriend's main, and my boyfriend plays as the female red Robin because red is his favorite color. Also, Xenoblade Chronicles is wonderful, don't fret, no spoilers here. And for the usual warning, this pairing contains a crack/crossover pairing, read at your own risk! And I have zero problem with the respective canon pairings, this is not meant to bash.**

**Disclaimer(s): Most of these characters belong to their respective Nintendo branch companies and...I don't where Shulk comes from but I do not claim him or the others as my own characters, this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

An 18 year old boy with scruffy blonde hair checked each fruit before placing them on top of an ice filled bowl along with an 18 year old girl with long blue hair. The night was perfect for the couple they were preparing for.

"This was a great idea Lucina, Reyn and I would've just prepared meat and potatoes." Shulk said.

"Well, fruit is a great thing to have during dinner," Lucina smiled.

A villager from Smashville with brunette hair prepared another white blanketed table. A female villager from the same village with pink hair used all her strength to lift a big pot filled with stew on to the table.

"Whoa Rosa!" The male villager cried. "I don't think Miss Fit Trainer would like to eat your fattening stew."

The female villager gave an annoyed sigh. "This stew is healthy."

"I doubt it! I can imagine Miss Fit Trainer's skinny form becoming a sphere after eating that! And Little Mac must eat healthy as well! No dark meats!"

The two villagers continued to bicker while Lucina bit her lip and Shulk smirked a bit.

"Where are those two anyway?" The female villager cried.

Both villagers looked at Shulk and Lucina.

"Not sure," Shulk said. "But after everything they've been through…"

Shulk stopped eyes wide with a certain possibility that came to his mind.

"Oh my," Lucina cried. "Well we cannot let the food go to waste," Lucina said.

Shulk stroked the back of his head. "Actually Lucina, have you seen Robin?" Shulk looked down.

"Probably reading again," Lucina said. "Or maybe not since the barracks need to be closed for cleaning, but that wouldn't stop Robin."

Shulk turned around and stared off at a distance, little did he know that Lucina smiled a bit having an idea of what he was thinking. "The night is beautiful though, she's got to be around here somewhere." Lucina said.

"I'll go to the shore," Shulk said.

Shulk ran off, ignoring the others completely for the female tactician with red hair.

* * *

Robin smiled as she watched the purple waves move back and forth calmly on the sand, finally feeling to herself that she had seen the perfect star lit night as if finally finding the ripest apple. She reminded herself to praise Princess Rosalina for the wonderful stars tonight, she held herself as a cool breeze blew through her legs and face, despite her being fully clothed. The woman didn't mind though, it was one of those more tolerable cool evenings.

The woman walked on the damp sand making light foot prints, and narrowly avoided the ice cold ocean water. She thought she heard her footsteps become more intense, she loved the sound, but then she realized they only overlapped with someone else's.

Robin turned around slowly and saw the young Monado wielder. Shulk's mouth dropped a bit, but then he smiled along with her.

"Shulk!" Robin cried.

"Robin," Shulk stroked the back of his hair again.

"What brings you here?" Asked the red haired woman.

"I was looking for Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac, we, that is, Lucina, Rosa and Miles prepared a banquet for them, after all they've been through, and what they have become…" Shulk blushed a bit.

Robin placed her hand on her heart. "I'm really sorry I could not help all of you, but I am happy you all came back safely, and Lucina, she is like a daughter to me, thank you for being such good friends with her."

"Yes, she is a wonderful friend," Shulk said.

Robin turned around and stared into the ocean.

"Robin?" Shulk asked.

"One moment," Robin said.

Robin's voice didn't sound very upbeat and confident in that moment, it sounded a bit more pained.

Shulk reached his hand for her shoulder but stopped, and then completely flailed away seeing Robin's pained face. He knew she tried her hardest to not to look sad in front of him.

"Shulk, can you stay with me for awhile?" Robin asked.

Shulk could not resist seeing the candy red headed woman's pleading face mixed in with the purple night sky, he nodded softly. "Sure."

They walked together, spread out a bit though. Robin occasionally talked about seashells and sand castles while Shulk occasionally talked about extreme swimming, he blushed happily when Robin showed interest and even more so that he was able to make the night a little less unpleasant for her.

He remembered when Reyn gave him advice from his experience with Sharla. It also taught Shulk that feelings for an older woman are complicated, but can work out. Then again, Robin is 22, but she and he could talk on equal ground, anyone could get along with Robin.

Shulk was behind Robin at one point and he watched her mostly stare at the ground as she walked, looking up at the sky Shulk looked for something to point at, then two stars close together shined brighter than all the others.

"Robin, look," Shulk said.

Robin tilted her head up, she noticed the stars as well but sighed. But she also saw two things heading their way.

"Something's coming," Robin said.

Shulk drew his Monado in an instant, which shocked Robin as she didn't consider it a threat. She admired Shulk's fire inside him though so she grabbed her spell book and prepared for a fight.

As the two objects flew closer to them they dropped their guards. Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer flew through the stars and were landing on the shore Shulk and Robin were on.

Shulk and Robin took steps back as Little Mac screamed in joy from the rush of flight and both fighters landed making a miniature sand storm. Robin covered her eyes with her cloak, despite the sand Shulk stayed wide eyed.

"Hey guys!" Little Mac said.

"Hello Little Mac," Robin said with a blank face.

Shulk said nothing.

"Are you ok, Shulk?" Wii Fit Trainer asked.

Shulk blinked. "Where have you guys been, exactly? You said you would meet up with me Lucina, Rosa, and Miles."

Little Mac blushed. "We got distracted by the stars Rosalina made and used the star warps to fly through the sky, it was fun!"

Shulk sighed, "And we worked so hard on the banquet too."

Wii Fit Trainer smiled but said nothing, Little Mac knew what his lady friend wanted, and hopefully their friends were thoughtful enough to prepare healthy foods.

"Well we can apologize and say we were just running late," Little Mac put simply.

"I suppose," Shulk said.

Little Mac held his arm out like a gentle man and the taller trainer locked her arms with his, the two walked away from Shulk and Robin.

Shulk wished he and Robin could walk hand and hand, he turned to her and she had a blank expression on her face. "I know you aren't invited but I'm sure those guys won't argue if you wanted a small bite."

"I'm fine," Robin said. The woman hugged herself.

Shulk stared at Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer acting cute and laughing as they walked like a couple. "Cheers to them," Shulk whispered in a sad tone.

Robin turned around quickly and gave an upset grunt, she took a few steps away.

Shulk was devastated, part of him felt he should leave her be but his pained eyes could not stand to see her this way.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I know it hurts." Shulk said.

Fierce wind blew around them and Robin turned her head to and slightly stared at Shulk with a glare. Her candy apple red hair looked like it would break free from its ties and grow violent with the wind.

Shulk would've held her and kissed her bright red hair, but she looked offensive right now all around her from hair to body gestures.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't even know how this turned out depressing but I went with it, I feel I made this a bit less cliche. I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot.  
**

**That being said this will probably most likely stay a oneshot for now...And on another important notice, whatever I post in the future may just be oneshots or short multichapter fanfics (give or take) for now since recently life decided to kick me in the face some more and I had to sacrifice time I could use for writing. I just so happened to write this oneshot during miraculous moments where I thankfully got to do what I love the most to cool my jets but I may not be so lucky in the future.**

**But this is still a valentine's fanfic for my boyfriend so let's cut the negative stuff short. I believe I ended up making Shulk more like my boyfriend and Robin more like me, but I guess it works haha! This is Emiko Gale signing off and happy belated Valentine's day.**


	2. Again

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys are excited because I decided to continue this story. Isn't the rebirth of an old story beautiful?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to their respective companies this is just fanmade for fun.**

* * *

The banquet the smashers made was a smashing success. Miss Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac were blissful as they dug into their fruit salads, while the two villagers and Lucina got their fill as well.

"Oh if only we made a cake as well!" Rosa cried.

She then brought her lips and hand to Lucina's ear. "A wedding cake,' she whispered.

Miles lifted up his glasses. "I heard that."

Rosa groaned.

"Heard what?" Little Mac said.

The trainer and boxer stared at the other three smashers, the couple was certainly unaware.

"Nothing," The villagers said in unison. They both went back to their meals.

Lucina smiled and grabbed a green bottle. "Come on everyone, we can all use some more sparkling cider."

Lucina used all her strength to pull off the cork in one pull, letting out a shiny trail of foam.

The other smashers clapped in joy, but at that point Shulk returned again, his head low.

Lucina turned. "Shulk!"

Shulk only stirred, but said nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"It happened again," Shulk replied.

Shulk sat with his friends, telling them about Robin. How he seemed to have upset her, and even if she said otherwise, he was not convinced at all. Rosa slipped him a small bowl of soup but Lucina was surprised that he only took a few spoonfuls.

He wiped his face and stood up and said that he wanted to sleep at the beach house, his friends did not object or comment. Lucina watched as her friend left though, he wasn't eager at all.

But, as Shulk laid down on top of the bunk bed there was a knock on the door, the blonde haired boy groaned.

When he got up to open the door his muscularly built ginger haired friend smiled in greeting.

"Evening Shulk."

Shulk's eyes widen. "Reyn, what are you doing here?"

Reyn picked his knapsack up and entered the beach how. "This beach house is for all of us, you don't own it Shulk."

"But Sharla, and Juju,"

"Just for tonight mate, it's been awhile since I've seen ya. Not unless you'd rather have Fiora and Melia here." Reyn snickered.

"They have each other!" Shulk cried.

"Right!" Reyn snickered some more.

"Besides, I heard you were here, but none of the smashers said anything about you wanting to be alone."

Shulk wondered if it was too late to say so.

"As Melia would say, if you need anything to talk about at all I'm here."

"Robin and I found some sea shells," Shulk said.

"That's a start," Reyn said.

Shulk went back on top of the bunk bed staring aimlessly and Reyn laid on the bottom, he yawned a few times.

"Robin loves Chrom, and she only realized it recently," Shulk said.

Reyn was about to pass out, but that was a pretty sad eye opener for him. "I guess you can't win them all."

Shortly after Reyn started snoring, just when Shulk actually wanted to talk about it, another lose. With Robin hurt and he couldn't do a thing about it, and previously two girls he cared about proclaimed their love for each other. He felt he should've kissed Fiora more. Reyn had all the luck, it's as if fate perfectly carved out life for him. If Shulk wasn't so mature he would stick his tongue out at Reyn out of bitterness.

The next day light filled the beach house and Shulk hoped to leave without being noticed, but when he thought he was home free Reyn spoke.

"Where are you off to now Shulk?"

Reyn certainly sounded refreshed.

"I'm going to go walk on the beach," Shulk said.

Reyn punched his left palm with his right fist. "Alright then, be careful now."

Reyn frowned when Shulk closed the door leaving him behind.

Shulk listened to the waves as he sluggishly walked his way on the sand, not helping that he didn't get much sleep the night before, he did however stop at the sight of a large stick.

The Monado boy picked it up and thrust it around a bit, wonder what it would be like to use another weapon, unfortunately he wasn't allowed to borrow Lucina's sword.

He stopped and sighed, and accidently drew a line while pointing the stick downwards. Just then, his motivation increased, only for a moment.

Shulk circled around with the stick, drawing the biggest heart he could. He frowned a bit, it was a little round for his tastes but he went with it.

Below the heart, he gently wrote "love".

He then thought, he wanted to write, "to Robin," but the heat raised up to his face and he tossed the stick as far as he could away from him, then turned a corner and ran away.

Meanwhile, Robin walked around the garden's of Princess Peach's castle, looking for a certain bluenette man.

She finally found him though, sitting at a table with Prince Fluff as they awkwardly shared tea, she could hear Chrom's sighs after he made awkward laughs. Robin walked in slowly, not caring the expression that was probably on her face. Chrom gasped at the sound of familiar footprints.

"Robin!" He cried.

Robin could see the beads of sweat on his face, and frowned. Prince Fluff was so frightened that he curled up into a yarn ball and rolled away.

"Chrom we need to talk."

* * *

**Ohhhh the tension! And btw, Fiora and Melia is totally a pairing I can get behind! Lololol! Much better than killing Fiora off to make the main pairing possible. I wouldn't want to do that anyway, I love Fiora, even if I ship Shulk with Melia.  
**

***ahem* Anyway, I apologize for any grammar errors and such that might be here, maybe you guys can point them out for me on my pursuit to become a better writer. I just wanted to finish this quickly because I am going to Friday night Magic the Gathering with my boyfriend.**

**Speaking of which, if any of you readers want to play with him online on Steam, message me!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, this is Emiko Gale signing out!**


	3. Dear Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the video game characters in this fanfic, this is just fanmade for fun.**

* * *

"Robin, what's wrong?" Chrom said.

Robin frowned and said nothing.

"You can tell me."

The red haired woman worked up enough courage to look Chrom in the eye. "We have been great partners for a long time."

Chrom smiled slightly. "Of course we are."

The tactician held her tomb close to her heart, for comfort.

"It has made me realize some things."

Suddenly thoughts of Sumia came to her, and also her two children, Lucina and Cynthia. They are happy, and they know nothing about her feelings. It was like when all the Shepards knew that Cordelia loved Chrom, now Robin knew how that felt and she never would have imagined that it hurt this bad. But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to shatter their smiles.

"Really?" Chrom said.

Robin snapped out of it. "Yes, you have beautiful children, and you and Sumia go well together, I can't stress that enough." She said in a pained voice.

Chrom smiled for a moment. "Thank you," he said. He stroked his chin.

"But are you sure you're ok?" Chrom asked.

Robin knew in her heart that Chrom's concern was genuine.

"Yes," Robin said with a sigh as she turned around and walked away.

She walked away from all the regal items that reminded her she did not belong, even if she was technically the daughter of a king, she didn't know it but, Chrom reached out for her.

But at the same time he felt his gloved hand pulling back, not because of anything scandalous. He wouldn't dream of being unfaithful to Sumia but he still loved Robin, everyone knew that, just not in a romantic way.

As Robin continued to walk she started to feel unsettled, her walking becoming more cautious because she felt someone there, maybe 2 people. But now she just felt awkward so she ran far away from the castle gardens and everything that gave with a high class aura.

* * *

_"I got to get my mind off this somehow," _Shulk thought as he tried his best to rid his blonde hair of nervous sweat.

_"I love Robin, but if she doesn't feel the same, that's ok. I didn't throw a fit when Fiora and Melia…Got together. They're both safe and happy, what else can I ask for?"_

"Shulk!"

Lucina ran towards Shulk with a worried look on her face.

Shulk smiled. "Lucina."

"I wanted to check up on you," she said.

Shulk quickly placed his hand on his chest. "I'm fine!" He almost said a bit too loudly. "In fact…" He paused.

Lucina gave him a look that just screamed, "Are you sure?"

"Let's go to Yoshi theatre! Just the two of us!"

Lucina was a bit taken aback by the randomness, but then thought about it for a moment, and then wondered why she didn't think about it earlier.

"It has been awhile, I heard the yoshis haven't added a new movie lately though." Lucina said.

She placed her hands together and smiled. "Still, we shouldn't let that stop us, I would love to watch that Mario and Luigi movie a second time." Lucina smiled. "And eat watermelon gummies."

Shulk stroked the back of his head. "I would much more prefer an actual watermelon but the yoshis like to steal."

"They're adorable!" Lucina said gleefully, it kind of took Shulk aback since he was so used to her being so serious.

Shulk sighed, but he still looked forward to spending time with his dear friend.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark temple perfectly manicured nails stroked a shiny orb. Within the orb was a faint image of Robin facing away, and alone.

Just then the swift princess of the galaxy flew in disturbing the curtain.

"Here they are."

Goddess Paluntena turned and quickly took a closer look of the orb that Princess Rosalina held in her hands. There was an image of two hands holding one another, but as the goddess continued to gaze she saw Chrom and Robin, happy together.

The green haired goddess gave a mischievous smirk. "Now we just have to invite Robin over."

The emotionless princess said nothing, but she nodded.


	4. Warm Glow

**Ah, it's about time I uploaded something. In case anyone cares, the reason I haven't updated as often as I used to is because of work, work, and work. Psychology appointments, and just my own insecurity and self doubt. But one thing is for sure, I love writing and I had fun with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Shulk, Robin and other characters belong to their respective companies. This is just fanwork written by a fan.**

* * *

Robin was going to run home, get in sleepwear, and just sleep for the rest of the day but the running and emotional pain became too much. The tactician got to the next tree she saw, that was nice and shady, of course, and slept under it. She held her legs to her chest. She ended up becoming more relaxed than she expected and it wasn't just because of the shade. It was like a perfect Pokemon ranch fantasy where life was mostly calm. She kept on imagining it as she slept, quite vividly. Leaves and grass a nice shade of green, and a nice breeze. She even managed to smile a little.

Her eyes opened though, when she felt a gentle hand take hers.

"Princess Rosalina." Robin gasped.

The galaxy princess said nothing. Robin was surprised to see her, then she was surprised with how long she slept, everything was like when she first got here but the sky was covered in midnight blue and a million stars.

"I guess I slept too long." Robin said.

"Partly right, but I won't go over the details." Said a snarky voice.

"Huh?" Said Robin.

The tactician's eyes widened, the voice did not come from Rosalina.

With a flash of light, Goddess Paluntena appeared beside Rosalina, and the galaxy princess didn't flinch a bit, even with the bright light in her face.

Paluntena bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet the great tactician."

The goddess smirked. "We have come to show you something Robin, something you might like."

"Huh?" Robin said again, a bit irritated this time.

Paluntena clapped her hands together. "King Chrom."

The female tactician felt her heart sink again, she prepared herself to run away.

"No!" She cried.

But as she clenched her tomb in her hand and prepared to leave, Rosalina floated to her. The galaxy princess's gentle presence caused Robin's tension to go down, Rosalina held out her hand.

"We only want to help." Rosalina said.

Robin said nothing and took Rosalina's gentle hand, Paluntena made a victory gesture.

"You may want to hold on," Paluntena said.

Rosalina gave Robin a nod, and the tactician was dumbstruck.

Gigantic angel wings popped out of the goddess's back which also must have triggered a force field around the three of them as Robin noticed.

"Prepare for launch," the goddess said.

Rosalina waved her wand and with a huge star warp the three of them flew straight into the sky. Robin screamed at first as the rush of blue sky made her feel sick, but she eventually breathed out and adapted to it, just as Rosalina and Paluntena. The stars still felt way too far away though and the tactician went from frightened to dumbstruck as the little white dots for stars didn't seem to be coming closer any time soon. She still had to admit it all looked gorgeous though.

Something about this seemed so familiar to her.

"Now to prepare to land," Paluntena said.

Robin's eyes widened at the sight of a small cottage floating in the stars. The three ladies gently landed.

"Whoa," cried Robin, she clutched her chest for a moment.

Robin wished that Chrom could see this as well, but then she quickly shook her head. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be shy, make yourself at home," the goddess said.

The red haired tactician honestly wouldn't of minded having a personal home in here. When they entered the inside was almost completely dark with different colored orbs floating around. With limited eyesight Robin made out shelves of books with the gentle light of the orbs. Paluntena let go of the tactician, and Rosalina gently grabbed Robin's hand and sat her down in a comfortable chair she didn't even know was there.

"The orbs are beautiful aren't they?" Paluntena said, cradling a few in her hands.

Robin smiled and nodded.

"They're beautiful, but they also hold little stories," Paluntena said.

"Huh? Stories?" Robin said.

Robin was starting to get annoyed at the goddess's prattling.

"Just look," Rosalina said.

Robin felt incredibly inclined to obey Rosalina's gentle voice, the galaxy princess handed her the orange orb. The orb felt nice in her hands and she had the desire to bring some home with her. And then, she saw him.

She saw Chrom, gracefully fighting enemies as usual, she could even hear his voice a bit. Then she showed up in the image, fighting by his side, dream team as usual. Robin smiled, and for once she didn't cry.

Then Chrom embraced her. Not in a friendship way but the way he embraced Sumia, with his fingers in her red hair. Robin thought that maybe the orbs were meant to show hidden desire, and it was very desirable. So desirable that her mind cancelled out everything else in the room and only focused on the moving image.

Chrom and Robin moved in at the same time for a passionate kiss, much more beautiful then the tactician's wildest dreams. They broke off and held each others' hand as they walked away in the sunset, their shadows were the last thing Robin saw, because she held the orb close to her chest.

"Well, that wasn't what we planned but it worked," Paluntena said.

Rosalina ignored Paluntena and looked over Robin's shoulder.

"That event happened." Rosalina said.

Robin gasped a bit.

_"In another universe."_

The red haired tactician frowned as she continued to hold the orb.

Paluntena sat down and kicked her feet up. "Basically, there are many universes with different outcomes, and those outcomes can affect other universes."

Robin felt Rosalina's warm glow on her, Rosalina was glowing a lot brighter. "I know you have been dreaming about Chrom lately, two of your friends have told me that you seemed a bit sad." The galaxy princess said.

"So we both did some detective work!" Paluntena said triumphantly.

"I know the dream you had was wonderful, but there is someone else out there for you." Rosalina said.

Robin shrugged. "Chrom is happy, that's all I ask."

Paluntena jumped out of her seat and slowly floated down, she twirled her staff. "But your story is far from over."

The goddess summoned three new orbs that twirled around, at first the playful goddess showed off but then the three orbs twirled around Robin.

Robin placed her hand under one of them and moved it towards her. And she saw, a memory of her surrounded by other newcomer Smash fighters, and she was the one who cracked the best jokes. Shulk laughed the hardest and complimented her.

The next orb floated towards her practically pushing the other orb away, Robin held on to both.

The next one brought a memory quickly back to Robin, how she then considered Shulk silly but charming. They sat on a bench in the Animal Crossing village and Shulk tried his hardest to talk about girl love with her, later Reyn and Sharla told Robin about how Shulk's former loves proclaimed their love for each other, which made Robin burst into guilty laughter. During the conversation Robin mentioned a girl that had an obsessive love for her, but Robin couldn't return it. Robin then felt she probably should've told Shulk to steer clear of dark mage Tharja.

The two orbs floated out of her hands, but the third orb floated down for the tactician to catch.

The last one, was of her walk on the beach, with Shulk.

Robin saw the exact face she made towards Shulk, as if she was pinning the blame on him but she really didn't mean it.

_"I can't…I can't do this!" _Robin said with a choked sob.

The tactician quickly ran away, splashing the ice cold sea water in a frustrated rage.

_"Robin wait!" _Shulk cried.

Robin saw Shulk's sorrowful face through the orb, now she knew that she hurt Shulk as well.

However, she watched the orb again from the beginning, to see herself again before the breakdown she had. She and Shulk were together for each other, and enjoying each other's company, it made that starry night much warmer.

"Shulk."

A tear fell down the tactician's face.

"Oh good, she isn't like those other people who are incredibly naive." Paluntena said.

Rosalina said nothing, instead with a quick wave of her wand a giant pile of star bits fell on top of Paluntena.

"Wah!" The goddess cried.

Robin giggled a bit.

"Now then—"

Rosalina got cut off by a soft sound from one of the orbs. The galaxy princess gasped as she frantically floated around wondering where it came from. She picked up a green orb and held it with a nervous grasp, she couldn't see what was wrong just yet. Just then, she saw an explosion inside a building and faintly heard people screaming.

_"Are you ok Lucina?" _Shulk said.

He was covered in bruises and tried to wake the princess up so they could escape from the debris that was falling all around them.

"Shulk and Lucina are in trouble," Paluntena said, the goddess continued to brush star bits off of her.

"WHAT?!" Robin cried.

Not only was the girl Robin considered a daughter in danger, but so was Shulk.

"No time to explain, I'll teleport you to them." Rosalina said.

Rosalina whipped out her wand, but Paluntena placed a hand on her hip.

"I can do it faster," the goddess scoffed.

With a gesture of her hand the goddess summoned a light that lifted Robin up until she disappeared, a gentle teleportation progress at Robin's point of view.

"She may end up a bit angry at us," Paluntena said.

Rosalina nodded slowly.

"Ok, on to the next job." The goddess said triumphantly.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed and happy holidays.  
**

**-Emiko Gale**


	5. Savior

**Happy new year! This winter break has been fun but also busy with Christmas, and work, and Star Wars. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The following video game characters belong to their respective companies. This is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

Shulk and Lucina sat in the movie theater smiling cheek to cheek. They had a nice area in the middle all to themselves and no Yoshis sitting around them. The two young adults didn't touch their popcorn though as they tried their hardest not to get too excited and whisper about stuff in the movie they didn't notice on their first watch.

Lucina winced away with a smile when Mario and Luigi finally had their first battle with the bean witch Cackletta. Her evil face showed up at the right moment, and when the sorceress summoned lightning large explosions went off in the movie theater, and it wasn't special effects. The movie theater was dark and smoggy, the movie still struggled to play on a damaged screen, and there was still a little falling debris. Everyone inside struggled to breathe.

"Lucina!" Shulk cried out desperately.

His face was covered in grey marks and has back and head ached a bit.

"Shulk," Lucina cried hoarsely.

Shulk was too afraid to look, but when he turned to where Lucina was sitting, she only seemed to have taken the same amount of damage he did, but she laid on her back and looked as if she was rubbing a wound. Her right eye was also clenched shut.

Shulk grabbed his friend's hand, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"I'll get you out of here Lucina," Shulk said as he placed his other hand around her.

"But everyone else," she said.

"You first," Shulk assured her.

Lucina nodded a bit.

Shulk cradled Lucina in his arms and made his way for the exit which thankfully opened because everyone outside noticed the attack.

Only now though that Shulk's leg started to hurt as he carried her. Yoshis, Nopon, and toadstool people left the exit first, some carrying others out. Shulk stopped to breath and then he pushed himself to hustle towards the light. His eyes watered as the light from outside surrounded him and he nearly dropped Lucina, but some helpful men half clothed in armor took Lucina and placed her on one of the velvet couches. Shulk guessed that these men were from Lucina's kingdom.

"Take care of her," Shulk cried.

"Ambulances have been called. Thank you for helping our princess." Said the man.

Shulk breathed, despite his own injuries he needed to save whoever was left in the destruction. He was about to fall backwards and only fell back from a white light above him. Tactician Robin slowly descended in front of him.

The first thing she saw was Lucina, unconscious. She questioned if she showed up too late.

"Robin!" Shulk cried.

Robin gasped and turned to the young boy. "Shulk!" She knelt down.

She stared Shulk deep in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but there are still people inside of theater." Shulk cried.

Robin quickly stood up. "Stay here."

"But…"

"Stay here!" Robin insisted.

She ran inside the theater, immediately coughing at the stale air. She ran through the first few rows and scanned the area for anyone left behind.

"Is anyone here?" The tactician cried.

And in the corner of Robin's ear she heard a soft groan. She jumped over two rows and found a green Yoshi bruised in battered with stars in its eyes from being dazed, it also appeared to be crushed under a velvet chair.

Robin pushed the chair off of the Yoshi and held it safe in her arms. She wanted to search for others but the Yoshi she held needed to be brought to safety. She ran up the stars and back to where Shulk was currently being treated by a doctor and two nurses, his shirt was removed and he winced in pain as the professionals patched him up.

"I found another one." Robin said.

One of the many nurses had a twinkle in her eye. "Bless you fair tactician!"

Shulk gave her a worried stare.

"I'll be right back." Robin cried.

"Robin," Shulk whispered.

"It'll be ok," the nurse assured him as she placed another bandage on his ribs.

When Robin returned she frantically ran out coughing and gasping for air. She landed on her back but continued to hold to the two unconscious toad brothers she held close to her. Doctors carried the toads away and placed oxygen masks on them. Robin's eyes fluttered open when an oxygen mask was placed on her face. She closed her eyes again when the authorities confirmed that everyone made it out safely.

* * *

Shulk tried his best to walk on his own as he was confined in the Nintendo Hospital. Sharla did have mercy on him though as he let him check up on Lucina, for 3 minutes.

"She needs rest right now though, you can spend more time with her in the morning. Until then, you have another special woman in your life you need to see, and I will help you." Sharla said.

"Thank you, Sharla." Shulk said.

Shulk was bandaged in his thighs and ribs, a few on his arms, and one on his head. But with healing magic he was able to slowly make his way around the hospital, but not have too much fun of course. Or else the nurses may get upset.

Shulk flinched away when he saw Robin through the little window though. She sat on the bed and didn't notice him. And even more nerve inducing, her red hair was untied.

Sharla winked. "Good luck." She whispered.

Sharla left to tend to Lucina. Shulk took a few moments thinking about what he was going to say to her, then he slowly opened the door trying not to startle her. He stared at the ground and said nothing.

"Shulk!" Robin cried in a concerned tone.

Shulk's heart thumped. "I'm fine Robin."

Robin stared at the bandages near Shulk's knees and mentally shook her head.

"Please sit down." She said urgently.

Shulk didn't argue, but mostly because he was still an injured homs. Shulk ended up laying down on the side of the bed while Robin leaned against the pillow with her legs held to her chest. After they asked each other if they were ok and given each other exaggerated versions of their hospital status things were quiet, it was a long day for them both. But Robin mostly thought about how Shulk worried about her so much. Paluntena would've wanted her to ease his mind.

"I'll be ok," Robin said.

Shulk's eye twitched. "Of course you will Robin, just don't leave the hospital until tomorrow like the doctors said so."

Robin groaned. "_You _would leave the hospital bed early if the world was on the line Shulk."

Shulk frowned. "No," He paused. "You came at the right time for Lucina and I. You truly are a hero, Robin."

Robin was touched by his sentiment, but she still covered her face with her hand. "I meant that I don't need Chrom in my arms, he and Sumia are beautiful together. I _will _get over it. I am working to get over it, I just need my time."

Shulk lifted himself up and stared at the tactician. "There is nothing wrong with your mourning, I have no problem with it at all Robin! I really feel for you, considering what happened with Fiora and Melia."

Robin removed her hand and glared at the Monado boy. "All I care about is that you and Lucina are safe, you two are most important to me right now. Besides, Chrom would certainly want you to take Lucina's hand."

It took a minute for Shulk to process what he heard. At first he thought it was funny because Chrom would probably have his head if he decided to marry Lucina, but then he was fighting himself to not laugh and upset Robin.

"Robin," Shulk paused to compose himself. "Lucina and I are only friends."

And it would stay that way, when they first met Rosa and Myles they would spend the next few days being annoyed at the next few days with the two villagers pushing them together, it all ended in broken flower pots and money that needed to be paid.

"Have you ever considered it Shulk!" Robin cried.

"That your bond with her may be stronger than you think? I can see it with my own eyes!" Robin glared.

"But I like _you _Robin!"

And with those words uttered, Shulk's face became so hot that he just wanted to roll over and fall, even if it was on the ground.

Robin's ears went into shock, and she could barely bring herself to talk.

"What?" She cried softly.

"Probably…" Shulk paused.

Robin moved herself to the edge of her bed.

"Ever since I met you," Shulk said. "I enjoy your company a lot."

Robin said nothing and left her room with a horrified look on her face. For Shulk, this was the ultimate rejection, at least with Fiora and Melia he had to admit that they looked beautiful together. Shulk laid down again, his eyes filled with defeat.

Robin though, paced through the hallway wondering why she made such a rookie mistake, not realizing that the goddess and galaxy princess were not just showing that Shulk was a loyal friend.

"I thought that was obvious." Paluntena said from afar.

Paluntena and Rosalina watched the tactician as they drank coffee and ate doughnuts.

"A nice change of pace from King Chrom being too slow." Rosalina said.

* * *

**Lol! This was fun to write. Someone hook me up with some platonic Shulk and Lucina fanfiction and Paluntena and Rosalina being trolls together.  
**

**Anyway, this is Emiko Gale signing out and see you guys later.**


	6. Together

**And now...For more**** drama! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the videogame characters in this fanfic, this is fanmade for fun.**

* * *

_"Why couldn't I give a confession like Chrom?" _Shulk wondered as he continued to lay on the hospital bed.

He eventually slept, oblivious to the fact that Robin not only ran from him but away from the hospital, to meditate.

The tactician was going through a stressful meditation where her hands pulsed and her head hurt.

_"Why?! Why does he like me?! And why didn't Rosalina and that goddess tell me about this?!"_

The goddess stopped meditating and took a breather. She was starting to feel much better, and yet…

_"Am I supposed to be with him?"_

Robin placed her hand on her heart. "Still, he did it so strongly, and less tongue-tied than Chrom."

Guilt overcame the tactician as she sat down in a hopeless state.

"I'm just not sure yet." She cried.

"It's ok to not know," said a familiar voice that immediately irritated Robin.

Paluntena was right in front of her, but Robin could see right through her since her body wasn't solid. The goddess placed her hand on her cheek.

"We were just trying to make you aware, but unfortunately, we aren't experts at love so we can't help you much there."

With that said the goddess struck a pose and disappeared. After 2 dumbstruck minutes, Robin held a bronze sword out.

"Fight me Goddess!" Robin cried.

"I'd send Pit to help you but he is no Cupid," Paluntena said in conclusion.

The tactician groaned and slapped her forehead.

* * *

After a week of rest, Lucina and Shulk experience relaxation along with posing for Myles and Rosa's canvas paintings, by staying in their bedridden states. And friendly visitors, some friendlier than others. But it wasn't like Fiora and Melia weren't friendly, they just expressed powerful love when they weren't keeping Shulk and Lucina company.

In a strange way, it helped Shulk keep his mind of Robin whom he hasn't seen since his confession.

"I look forward to the dinner date we'll eventually have with them," Lucina said with a smile.

Mentally, an anime sweat drop went down Shulk's head, but he commended Lucina for being strong and enthusiastic. Things were normal again, but there was still a visitor who couldn't visit Lucina due to being away on another mission, Shulk kept watch.

Shulk was first to catch a glimpse of the brown haired man with glasses and mage clothes.

"Oi! Lucina, he's here!"

The princess turned and found her feet tied up in glee. "Thank you Shulk! I'll be right back!"

Shulk smiled as he watched the usually calm and collected sword user ran gleefully for the mage. Then he turned away so he couldn't eavesdrop.

"It's been forever Laurent!" Lucina said.

Laurent smiled, but also tried to keep a serious expression. "It has been even longer since we have been investigation the source of the explosion, even Robin was part of the investigation."

"Robin?" Lucina gasped. She probably should've guessed, but even so.

"She wanted answers as much of the rest of us," Laurent said firmly. "So it goes without saying that we ask that both you and Shulk stay behind, you two have just healed and royal blood must stay safe."

"But, what if we want answers just as much as you and the others? As in the words of hero Dunban, I fear not the jaws of death."

Lucina placed her hands on her heart. "And I'll always be safe, Shulk, Robin…"

_"_And _you."_

"Lucina…" Laurent placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't be sad, this isn't meant to be like this."

Laurent then gently grabbed Lucina's hands, holding them like he was protecting them, but she felt something on her palm. The mage released her hands and she found a ring made of silver and emerald, she stared at it in awe for a couple seconds.

She held the ring against her heart and smiled, and Laurent smiled in return. When she returned to Shulk he was lost in thought.

"Shulk!" The blonde haired boy jerked back to reality when he saw his blue haired friend smiling cheek to cheek.

"Oh Lucina, what happened?" Shulk asked.

Lucina was too busy blushing to say anything. Shulk realized the relationship between her and Laurent but he couldn't exactly understand what she was trying to tell him, then he spotted the glitter of the ring.

Shulk's mouth opened slowly. "Really?!"

"Well, it's not necessarily a deal yet, but a promise," Lucina said.

"Promise of a lifetime I'm sure," Shulk said. He waited patiently for this.

"But, it was a way to reassure me, because he and some other fighters are going to investigation the source of the bombing, and he mentioned Robin," Lucina said as she nervously played with her fingers.

"Robin!" Shulk cried.

Lucina bit her lips, knowing this would worry him.

"Of course Robin would be there! She is the epitome of hero!" Myles cried as he continued sparing with the punching bag.

Shulk and Lucina watched Myles and Rosa prepare for their mission.

"But why are you guys going with them?" Shulk cried. Almost a bit too enraged, Lucina grabbed his arm.

Rosa was in the kitchen stirring some soup. "It's not like we didn't want you guys to join us."

"But as Laurent said you two just recovered, and the princess must stay safe," Myles said as he slammed the punching bag.

Lucina sighed.

Rosa spooned some soup into bowls. "Laurent also insisted that Miss Fiora and Miss Melia will fight in your honor."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?!" Shulk said.

Lucina grabbed Shulk's arm. "Shulk please!" She cried, even if she was just as frustrated as he is.

Shulk settled down a bit more as he tried another one of Rosa's soups, but shortly after the two friends were asked to leave, but Myles assured them.

"Just for now you two, then we will join forces again when the time comes," Myles said.

"We'll miss you guys terribly," Rosa said.

Rosa hugged Shulk's leg, as she usually did. "Good luck," she whispered.

"We are always a team, don't forget it." Myles winked.

With the villager boarding house off limits, Shulk and Lucina sat on the beach as they hopelessly watched the starry blue sky.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lucina said.

Shulk held his head up with his hand. "That Robin might be watching the stars as well?"

"There's a thought." Lucina laughed slightly. "I suppose, but you want to go anyway, and I do as well."

Shulk had a funny feeling in his stomach, but the constant thoughts in his mind rang louder.

"Even if we did, we would have no idea where to go, we might as well be on house arrest," Shulk said.

Then, a few possibilities rose into Lucina's mind as she stood up slowly, now Shulk started to feel concerned.

"Lucina, what are you planning?"

Lucina smiled slightly, but then cleared her throat. "Don't ask."

"I got a funny feeling about this," Shulk said.

Lucina quickly sat back down. "Don't ask Shulk! Let's just enjoy the stars!"

"Alright then," Shulk shrugged.

So they did just that, sat under the stars and continued to talk to get their minds of the subject, it wasn't until Shulk laid his head to rest later that he realized what Lucina could possibly do, but he was too tired to try to catch her in action.

* * *

**Hopefully there will be significantly less grammar errors since this is my first time using Grammarly...I wasn't gonna end off the chapter here but I felt it would fit somewhat...  
**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and...It may take some time for me to update again since school starts tomorrow and I want to make that my priority at the moment. :) But I do want to write a Cloud and Robin fanfic...That might be posted on my Inkitt account because I wanna write smut...But I also have to continue playing Final Fantasy 7 which I may not have time to play for awhile...Oh well, it's pretty fun so far.**

**Anyways this is Emiko Gale signing out!**


	7. Not Alone

**Woo...After a million years, I give you the epilogue! Yeah, I was working to end it off here...I'm sorry it's so late though, it wasn't my intention to post this so late...I hope it will be worth the wait though, I worked extra hard on it.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective companies. This is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

On the next the princess told Shulk to stay hidden, all was quiet as Shulk kept himself occupied by fiddling with a broken pocket watch. He heard Lucina scurry towards him and was dumbstruck seeing her smiling as if she just got a victory.

"They were still there," Lucina said.

"What was still there?" Shulk said.

"The coordinates in the barracks briefing room!" Lucina cried.

Thankfully nobody was around at the moment, Lucina was a bit more peppy than usual.

"They are heading to Mini Mt. Coronet," Lucina said.

The area wasn't too far from where they were, the two teens could see it from a distance. The small gray mountain used for training.

"I wonder if they brought the ice climbers with them," Shulk said.

Lucina grabbed Shulk's hand and pulled him up, catching him off guard. "Maybe they did! We got to go and see for ourselves!"

Lucina's happiness worried Shulk a bit, but they walked through the small town. The blonde haired boy disregarded the townsfolk as he stared up that mountain and thought of what he heard of the mountain, like how Pokemon reside there.

With a blink of his eyes he saw for a brief second an explosion, he questioned if what he saw was real but then suddenly everything he saw was blocked by a blue light. He saw a vision of bombs exploding on the mountain but he didn't have much context, and then his regular vision returned.

"Did you see that Shulk?" Lucina cried as she clutched his arm.

"Yes," Shulk breathed. "And more! We have to hurry!"

Lucina nodded and with the mutual agreement the two friends ran. The sun beat down on Shulk's face and he felt even more heat as Lucina ran faster than him.

_**"Hold it!"**_

The voice was hard to make out but it was near, Shulk thought he was having another vision until under a second, Goddess Paluntena appeared in front of them, they nearly crashed into her entirely. But they were force stopped with time not bothering to stop even with the dire need. Shulk's face heated up slightly at the goddess that stopped them, even if she probably didn't do that intentionally.

"No need to panic." The goddess said.

The Monado boy glared while Lucina was still caught off guard.

Paluntena pointed. "I feel inclined to help you two because I was called out by a certain umbra witch for, being a goddess who does her job poorly."

"Umbra witch?" Lucina said, slightly startled.

"Never mind that!" The goddess cried hastily. "Point is, Shulk is needed now, and I will take him directly to the mountain."

Shulk and Lucina were dumbstruck, but before they could say anything the goddess whipped out her staff and pointed it toward Shulk. A bright white light shined on top of the Monado boy as he floated up slightly until he disappeared into thin air as Lucina reached out for him.

"Shulk!" Lucina cried.

Shulk felt the sensation of being warped. It was like being blown by the wind and pulled by the hand, but it felt both gentle and forceful. Shulk's feet touched the hard ground and he opened his eyes with the first thing catching his sight being mountain grass. He pressed his hand to his temple to process everything that happened, after a few minutes he took a few steps forward.

"I wonder where I should go."

Shulk then smelled something faint, he turned and saw a bit of smoke. He wielded his Monado and ran for the area where danger may be present, only to stop by a few bushes and trees. A familiar bright red color caught his eye. The tactician revealed herself, and her mouth dropped when she saw Shulk.

"Shulk," she said in a whispered gasp.

Shulk sprung backward a bit, his face bright red and his heart panicking. "R-Robin!"

Robin glared at him, most likely because Shulk was given specific orders to stay somewhere safe. "What are you doing here?"

Shulk paused for a brief moment. "I had a vision."

Robin growled in frustration. "Well, that doesn't explain how you managed to get up the mountain after recovery from injury."

Shulk put his foot down. "I was sent here against my will because of Goddess Paluntena."

"Likely story!" Robin barked.

"It's the truth!" Shulk cried desperately.

But when Robin remembered her previous encounter with Paluntena she winced.

"I saw danger Robin," Shulk said firmly. "And I had to do something about it, I receive visions for reasons, and I couldn't just let you get hurt."

Robin gripped her bronze sword. "We have more than enough on our team," she said as she waved her sword towards Shulk, but then she stopped. "But, I went back to retrieve something."

Shulk took a few steps forward. "I guess that could be why I am here now."

Robin felt her palms starting to sweat.

"Robin please," Shulk took some more steps towards the tactician, it made Robin notice the height difference and Shulk was taller than her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't have to return my feelings, I just want to make sure you're safe this time."

Robin grabbed one of Shulk's arms with her fingers, trying to pull him off. "Shulk that's not…"

Shulk pulled himself away and turned forward. Robin stood motionless for a moment. The Monado boy wielded his weapon again and internally tried to get another vision, anything that could help.

"I want to—" Robin paused and placed her hands together. "Thank you Shulk."

Shulk blushed slightly. "You're welcome."

Shulk turned around slightly and froze at the sight of the tactician reaching out to her, and then a black fiery blast erupted. Robin cried out loudly as her red hair tangled with the blow, and Shulk gasped.

Both fighters were on the ground as they heard an unfriendly laugh. The Monado boy shifted up and met eyes with a bright green Mouser wearing ruined rags. The Mouser gave him an unsettling and unfriendly stare, Shulk met back with a glare. A large group of slippery tiny Mousers attacked them, enough Mousers to make Robin curl her legs in nervousness.

"Surprised you lived to witness more fun," said a bright purple Mouser wearing an ebony mask.

"You…You were the ones behind the movie explosion!" Shulk cried.

A silvery white Mouser made a flirty stance. "We placed the bombs, and then we just watched the results!" She said.

Robin shivered, and then she pulled out her bronze sword pointing the sharp edge aggressively. A smaller blue Mouser, possibly a child, simply stared at it.

"We can't make much money offa that, the Monado however…"

One of the Mousers kicked dust at Shulk's face, causing him to cry in pain. "Shulk!" Robin cried.

Another Mouser tried to grab the Monado with his tail, but sharp blue static burned and caused the Mouser to recoil. The Mouser's tail curled away in defense and had noticeable burn marks.

The pain subsided a bit for Shulk, he stood up and took his weapon back. "You can't have the Monado, it will only reject you despicable lot."

The Mouser group recoiled a bit, the green leader burned with anger.

"Then take the entire package." He snarled.

The Mousers roped Shulk while he held his Monado, he underestimated how swift they were. Robin was also being tied up by a Mouser, and the Mouser tried to knock Robin's weapon away. Robin held her bronze sword close so she wouldn't lose it, her eyes clenched shut and she nearly ripped her clothing, but she managed to break the ropes from and fall back. The Mouser fell back as well but Robin quickly grabbed a tomb and with a loud cry unleashed fire at the Mouser, burning the creature slightly.

Meanwhile, Shulk struggled with being bounded by a group of devilish Mouser, Robin closed in and frantically slashed the ropes a few times, freeing Shulk. The Mousers fell back and regrouped. Shulk and Robin ran to a distance, but then turned back towards the menacing Mouser group.

A wave of uncertainty and longing flew through the two fighters.

_"If only Chrom was here,"_ Robin thought.

_"If only Lucina was here,"_ Shulk thought.

They then both turned to each other, locking eyes in fighter compatibility.

"Well, as Chrom said, 'anything can change'," Robin said joyfully.

Shulk smiled. "Let's do this Robin."

The Mousers drew some bombs for combat.

"Attack!" The leader cried fiercely.

The mousers swept in instinctively making Shulk and Robin move to offensive stances, but before the Mousers did anything they shuffled around and summoned a giant bomb that they carried. Shulk felt sweat run down his face.

"I'm not very good around bombs though," Shulk said.

"It's ok, I got this," Robin reassured him with a smile.

The Mousers threw the giant metallic orb and Shulk still questioned what he should do as it hurtled toward the two of them. Shulk could slash it, but it would still cause a large explosion like throwing a smart bomb on an opponent only for himself to be caught in the explosion, and then,

_**"Elwind!"**_ Robin cried.

It wasn't the strongest attack, but Robin managed to shoot clipping wind towards the orb and direct it towards the Mousers. The explosion had a significant spark, and a lot of smoke covered the Mousers, but when it all cleared the Mousers were battered and coughing, but still in the game. Maybe they were used to it.

Victory already looked in favor of both of them, and then bright blue lights flashed in front of Shulk's eyes.

"A vision."

Shulk saw that even though the Mousers stood still from the blow, the leader pulled out a dagger and plunged toward Robin. The tactician screamed and before Shulk could see the dagger cut through her, the vision ended.

Shulk woke up he turned to see the leader preparing to stab Robin in slow motion. But Shulk grabbed Robin by the arm to secure her and then dashed in front of her. The dagger tapped the Monado and the leader fell backward, landing on his head and prompting him to run away yelling.

The pack of Mousers was already ahead of their leader. They ran away and their leader snarled a few times. Robin growled slightly under her breath, but Shulk completely unleashed his anger.

"I can't believe this!" Shulk cried.

Robin quickly grabbed Shulk's hand. "Shulk!"

Shulk growled. "I couldn't even get back at em' for hurting you. They got away."

Robin shared Shulk's pain. "As long as they aren't hurting anyone else," Robin's heart stopped in realization. "We should warn the others though."

Shulk and Robin headed up the mountain just a bit more.

"Fiora and Melia will be happy to see you," Robin said.

Shulk smiled. "Yes they will, but it's all ok now."

"All ok?" Robin gasped a bit.

"Yes," Shulk was stumped. "I just, really feel it now."

Robin turned around a bit and rubbed the front of Shulk's scruffy hair. They both laughed slightly. "You're being very vague you know that?" Robin said.

Shulk thought to himself that maybe Robin will feel it herself someday, but it wasn't "the power" he was feeling this time.

"Look, the water!" Robin cried.

Shulk and Robin found mountain spring water, glistening in the sunlight. This is where they both unintentionally decided to make a stop. Robin described the healing power of the water and demonstrated as she gracefully cupped the crystal water in her hands and drank it. It made Shulk wonder if that was the reason she smiled from cheek to cheek.

Shulk tried to cup the water with his hands but the iciness caused him to splash the water away from him. He knelt down and licked a drop from his finger. Refreshing…He thought.

"Feeling better?" Robin asked.

Shulk paused for a moment. "Yes," he lifted himself up. "But not because of the—"

His forehead nearly touched Robin's but Robin's smile didn't fade. Shulk on the other hand gasped and fell into the water.

"S-Sorry!" Robin went in and helped Shulk lift himself out of the water.

Shulk had forgiven. Saying he was used to this, and the light of the sun usually dried him off. Problem was, the sun was setting and the mountain was being covered in an orange hue. The two fighters found a cave while Shulk dried himself off the best he could. Shulk curled up as Robin quickly ran off to get some firewood and lit it with some fire magic.

The Monado boy laid down, feeling the fire warm his face. Robin sat with her legs to her chest. Her hazel eyes twinkled a bit as she occasionally looked back at Shulk and smiled. Shulk on the other hand, his blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"Sleep Shulk," Robin whispered.

"But…I…"

Shulk didn't know what to say, but he also was very tired. And with a few minutes, he did close his eyes. And he awoke in the galaxy in his dreams, it had been awhile since he had been here. As usual, it was calm and beautiful, but he saw something different. Or more so, someone different.

A red dot, a familiar red dot, he floated towards it by doing freestyle swimming. The woman with red hair turned and revealed to be Robin, giving Shulk a warm smile.

"Robin?" Shulk cried.

Robin said nothing, she gently held her arms out and Shulk froze. He was floating involuntary into Robin's arms.

Then he woke up, vision cloudy but he heard the early morning sounds giving him an idea of how long he slept, but when his vision cleared he saw Robin was sleeping curled up beside him. After Shulk took a moment to catch his breath, he felt warmth in his heart that he had not felt before. He smiled a gently reached to stroke Robin's cheek.

"Shulk!" cried a familiar voice.

Robin moaned slightly but did not wake up. "Lucina!" Shulk cried.

Shulk quickly picked himself up to find Lucina, only to find her not too far away from the cave.

"Lucina!" Shulk cried.

Lucina ran towards them, grateful that they were both ok. High up in the house in the stars Princess Rosalina the princess of galaxies watched as the two friends catch up with each other.

"Where is everyone else? And Laurent?" Lucina said.

Rosalina stroked the magical orb as she listened.

"Not sure yet, but we managed to get some justice for everyone in the movie theater," Shulk said.

Both of them stopped when they reached Robin sleeping.

"Robin," Lucina whispered.

Robin's eyes finally fluttered open. "Lucina?" She said hoarsely.

Shulk blushed, and Lucina had so many questions to ask.

Rosalina smiled and nodded.

* * *

**In the middle of this fanfic I realized I haven't had Shulk do what he usually does...Have visions. Derp! I may go back to edit this story one day...But for now, see you guys next time. This is Emiko Gale signing out!  
**


End file.
